Human
by LittleMissStark
Summary: Phil was not as strong as he makes himself seem. His fiance, Tony Stark knows that best. When the shoot out at Roslands apartment goes down, he dosnt call Agent May, Agent Mack or even Bobbie. he calls Tony.


Tony honestly was not expecting his fiance to call him at near midnight in a panic. He fell asleep in the lab of shield, working on some of there weapons when his cell rang. He jumped, startled awake before running his hand they his hair, picking it up, not looking at the ID. "Stark here." "Tony! I'm under fire, I need evac. God, she's been shot." Phils voice was unsteady and laced with panic. It made a bolt of fear run down Tony's back. Tony sat straight up, taking off out the lab and down the hall to get agent may. "Babe, what's going on? Where are you?"

"I'm at Roslands apartment, she's been shot, I tried to stop the bleeding. It was Ward. He called me." Tony put him on speaker phone as he got into the directors office, pressing an alert button that will go to agent may. Tony spoke, bringing up Phils location on the holographic. Phil continued. Sounding on the verge of tears. "He threatened he'd do the same to you, God...Tony..I can't lose you to..."

Agent may walked in, looking at the screen. Tony spoke, a weak smirk. "Babe it'l take more then a James Bond wannabe to off me. Can you stay on the line?" Suddenly there was muffled sounds and in a flash of panic Tony thought maybe Ward got him to but he heard the sound of punching and fighting and gunshots and felt mildly better.

It wasn't until Phil got back on the line that all the panic left. "Sorry. I can't stay on the line. Can you follow my location?" Agent may nodded, speaking. "ETA 15 minutes. "

Tony went with them, the suit on bored. Once the team had kicked the door in, clearing the way he nearly ran, looking for Phil. He remembered Phil and Rosland were suppose to have dinner and talk. His deductive reasoning lead him right when they found Phil holding her body, trying in vain to keep her neck from bleeding out but it was obvious that she was long gone. Phil looked up, looking lost and so terrified and covered in her blood.

Tony ran to him,kneeling next to him. Phil spoke, quieter and unsteady. "I tried. I tried to save her-" Tony kissed his head, gently shushing him. "I know. I know you did everything you could. This was Wards fault. No yours. Please do not start blaming yourself." Phil just leaned into tony, collapsing into him, whimpering quietly into his neck.

Shield covered her body with a sheet. Phil couldn't look at the body of who had become as a close a friend as May. Agent May gave Tony the go ahead to get him out of here, he wasn't needed for the rest of it.

Tony had his arms around Phil the whole time walking to the Quinjet. Phil was silent. Looking like he was thinking. When they landed Phil told Tony he'd like to be alone for a moment. Tony nodded, holding his hand. "Whatever you need babe. I'm here." Phil nodded, keeping his posture and poker face as he walked up the stairs to his office.

Tony walked over to skye as everyone was filing back into the room when he heard the first muffled thud against the wall followed by others and more force behind them. Then it sounded like a desk was thrown. Tony was about to go up there and help calm him down when he felt a hand in his should. It was Mack "Sorry Tony but I think he needs this." "What if he hurts himself?" "We'l give it 15 minutes and if he hasn't stopped you can go up and help him." Tony nodded. With everything Coulson can grab and throw if felt like 15 minutes was likely to happen.

But finally it quiet down and became silent. For a few minutes there wasn't any sound. Mack gave him the go ahead to check on him. He ran up the stairs, knocking on the door. "Phil?" It was quiet. He knocked again. "Phil? Just let me inside. I want to make sure your ok." The door he found out was unlocked.

Tony opens it, trying not to react to the tornado of rage that is Phil Coulson. The lamp was broken, the desk overturned, the papers everywhere. He didn't want to look at the wall behind him knowing there would be dents from Phils fist.

He didn't see his enraged fiance at first but he walked in further, seeing him sitting against the wall, knees up to his chin as he sobbed so hard into his arms. His knuckles a bloody mess. Tony kneeled in front of him, not wanting to startle him. "Phil..." "I'm failing them." Phil said, brokenly. His voice quiet and small and breaking in places. Tony got closer. "Babe, no your not. You couldn't have known Ward would do that." Phil looked up. "No but I could have been safer. Taken steps. Closed the fucking blinds. But I didn't and now a very good friend of mine is dead." There was a quiet moment between them before Tony got a phone call. He saw it was May, picking up. "He's fine-" "Ward has fitzsimmons." He tensed, swallowing down a lump of anxiety. How was he gonna tell Phil? He was already taking this hard. It must have shown on his face because Phil was looking increasingly concerned. So Tony spoke. "Ward has Fitz and Simmons."

It was as if that break down didn't happen. He straightened himself up, fixing his lapels on his suit before speaking in his classic tone. "Let's get to work then." Tony followed.

Coulson got dressed in field gear. Tony did as well. It was always good to be prepared even with the Iron Man suit. Coulson told him to get to the Quinjet, he has to talk to Mack. Tony listens but wondered what he wanted to talk to him about. A few moments later he found out when Mack talked to him over a private com channel. "Tony, keep an eye on Coulson. He's out for blood, Wards blood and he won't stop to get it, even if it means his life." "Got it."

Phil walked on the plane, Bobbi and Lance behind him. They got to the castle, seeing Fitz, Ward and a few others go thru the portal in the thermo. They started getting shot at. Phil spoke. "Tony! Keep us cover with the armor!" "Got it babe." Tony quickly changed into the amour, going outside and shooting at the cannons on the ground.

Then Jarvis alerted him to the worst thing he thought he would hear. "Sir, director Coulson has jumped out of the plane with no parachute on and a .3% chance he can make it safely thru the portal." "He what?!" Tony started flying to Coulson, seeing him hurdle to the ground. Thankfully Coulson made it into the portal but Tony had to stop quickly before he crashed himself. He looked at the portal. "Guys he's in the portal, why didn't any one stop him?!" Lance spoke. "We tried but damn bastard moved to fast."

"Sir there are several enemies coming our way." Jarvis said. Tony stood straighter, trying to put Coulson to the back of his mind, focusing on fighting off HYDRA goons.

It was a fucking long 24 hours later. 24 hours of pacing and worrying and wondering if Phil needed help and he couldn't do anything. What if he died or dying and they can't get to him. Honestly Tony is proud for only having 10 anxiety attacks instead of one every hour.

Finely when they returned he let May go first and the rest of the team. Once Coulson set eyes on him is when he lost all his anger and the tears of relief started. He charged up to him, not caring about the blood and dust that could get on him. He hugged Phil so tightly. "Don't you ever do something that stupid ever again." Phil just hugged back, obviously exhausted but there was a peace about him that wasn't there before. Then Phil spoke in his ear. "Wards dead."

Tony smiled, pulling back enough to kiss him, holding his head. Phil melted but Tony moved away, looking dead serious. "Don't you ever do something that stupid ever again. I swear if you ever do something that stupidly suicide dangerous so help me il...il..." Phil rose his eye brows. Tony was at a loss. "Il...il switch all your coffee to decaf." Phil nodded. "Il make a note of that."

Tony made sure Phil went to medical and welcomed Fitz back as well. Realizing and feeling really shitty to have forgot the whole reason they went in the first place. So wrapped up in worrying about Phil. Once Phil was clear Tony escorted him to there private quarters. Phil walked in first, Tony closing the door. Phil looked over, seeing the hurt and anger in his face. He knew it was too good to be true to get off the hook like that. Tony spoke first, his arms crossed. "Do you realize how little chance you had of jumping into that castle and into the portal safely? It was .3%. That means there was at least a 90% chance you would have been a bloody pancake on the floor."

Phil looked away, hating that he wasn't feeling guilt. Ward was finally dead. Tony continued. "I tried to get to you, I tried to stop you but I wasn't fast enough. What do you think I'd feel if I had found your body? Phil, please. Look at me." Tony walked closer, holding Phils dust and blood covered hands. Phil looked up, seeing Tears in those dark eyes. "Please Phil. I don't want to lose anybody else. I love you so much. It would have killed me to find you dead when I tried so hard to catch you. What would you have done if it were me jumping without a parachute?" Phil leaned into Tony's chest, inhaling his scent. "I know. I'm sorry. I let my desire of getting Ward overload my head. I wasn't in the right mind." Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. "You were gone for 24 hours Phil. 24 hours of not knowing how you were, if you were dead or needed help. Please don't ever do that again. I can't lose you." Phil looked up at Tony, wiping away his tears with his thumb. "I'm right here Tony. I'm not going anywhere."

Tony leaned his forehead against his, struggling not to break down with relief, trying not to let the overwhelming fear of losing Phil eat him alive. Phil could feel this. He hates he made Tony feel this way. Phil closed the gap between them, kissing him softly. Not pushing for more. Letting Tony chose the speed.

Tony invaded Phils mouth, needing him. Needing to know that he's here and alive and never leaving. Phil melted into him, not caring he was still covered dust and blood. After everything that's happened he could use some feeling good.

Tony held him close as he plundered his mouth, leading him to the bed. Phils knees hit the bed, laying down, feeling Tony's hands start to try to take his suit off. Tony moved his mouth to Phils neck. Phil breathed in deeply, moaning softly as Tony kissed and suckled his neck. "Tony...I'm covered in dust...we don't know if it's..harmful..." Tony stopped a moment, getting Phils black shirt off. "Simmons survived months in the stuff, I think il survive a little kissing." Once the shirt was off he gently pushed Phil back, making him lay on the bed face up.

He straddled him, kissing and suckling his neck, working his way to a perky nipple. He suckled it, making Phil arch, biting his lip, stifling a moan. Tony wanted to ravage him, take him apart and put him back together and he wanted to go slow and make love to him and make sure he's here and alive and not dead on an alien planet that they can't get to.

Tony suckled on the nipple, letting his hand go lower, unbuttoning his pants, taking the zipper down til he could safely move enough to get those pants off in one swift motion, boxers as well. Tony stared at Phil in his naked glory. He was well built with a few scars littering his chest. He was lucky enough to know the story of each one.

He knew if he kept staring Phil would get self-conscious and be all shy. He really had no idea how hot he was. Tony leaned down, kissing any of those thoughts away as Phil moaned into it, running his hands under Tony's shirt, feeling well defined abs, helping him take his shirt off.

Tony got the hint, sitting up and taking his shirt off before going back to kissing those wonderful abs, working his way all the way down to his perfect cock that was standing erect and leaking. He took Phil in one mouthful, suckling and licking while he used his hands to take his own pants off. Phil let out a breathy moan, hands gripping the sheets as Tony sucked him with all he had.

Tony got lost in the smell and taste of Phil beneath him. He almost forgot exactly why there were tangled together in the first place. But a few tugs of his hair from an enthusiastic Phil urged him and reminded him, that is before he comes from just giving him a blow job. He pulled up, going to there bedside desk, getting the lube, he smirked to Phil, handing him the bottle. "Open yourself up for me while I get undressed." He only had his pants to take off but he loved watching him fuck himself on his own hand, losing any sense of control.

Phil looked taken aback but listened, taking the bottle of lube, putting some on his fingers and inserting two into his entrance with his breath leaving Ina quick huff.

He watched Tony unbutton his jeans, slowly, slowly unzip them. He could see the tent, biting his lip, moaning softly, imagining that cock was inside him now. As Tony slid the jeans down he added a third finger, gasping and biting his lip. Tony smirked as he stepped out of the jeans, his shoes coming off easily. Clad in only his boxer briefs, tenting with excitement. Phil could see the spot that the precome had wet. He got lost staring at what laid beneath those boxers. Tony spoke. Nearly startling Phil. "Like what you see?" Phil barely could answer, he hopes the whine that escaped him answered Tony's question.

Tony took the boxers off, his cock springing from the confines. He could see the strain Phil was putting into fucking himself open. He kneeled on the bed, taking his hand away, kissing his thumb (or any spot not covered in lube) and he eventually worked himself up to suckling on his wrist just for good measure. He got the lube, putting some on three fingers before thrusting them in the slick entrance.

Phil gasped, gripping the sheets. And Tony took over. He felt movement that he assumes was Tony slicking his cock up. He was right. Tony straddled him, his cock teasing his entrance. He bit his lip, wanting to impale himself on that wonderful cock. His thoughts were cut off when Tony kissed him, deeply, slowly and amazing. His kisses matched his hip movements. Slow and steady and taking its good old time. Phil gasped into Tony mouth. Tony moved his mouth to Phil neck, suckling a bruise into it as he moved slowly into the director. Phil was panting and gasping. The stretch and burn and pleasure felt blinding, especially after nearly near-death situations put into the mix.

Once Tony was buried within his precious agent (he'l always be his agent no matter the title) he went back to kissing everywhere he could touch with his lips. His pace slow and steady, wanting to draw it out, make sure it's real and here underneath his fingers. Phil wasn't expecting that. He was expecting hard and fast with need and worry.

Phil moaned, wrapping himself around Tony as he continued his slow pace, drawing out each motion. He panted. "Oh god...Tony...I need you..." Tony groaned into his neck, holding him just as close. "I love you...I love you Phil..." Tony kept chanting that, like a prayer as he worked into Phil over and over. Until he was gasping beneath him, his orgasm slow building but just as explosive.

Tony groaned at the feeling of Phil tightening around him, feeling his come making there stomachs sticky. He came deep within him. It was a few moments until they came down from the high, just holding each other, being reassured that the other is alive and well.

Tony pulled out of him, getting out of bed to get a towel to clean up the mess they made. When Tony cleaned his stomach off Phil grabbed his wrist before he could dispose of the towel, looking down at Phil. It broke his heart, Phil looked scared and hurt. "Please don't go." Tony frowned, placing the towel on the ground and getting back in bed, wrapping Phil up in his arms. He whispered into Phils ear. "I'm not going anywhere."

Phil hid in his arms, trying in vain to will all the hurt and fear away but the fear of losing his team, his family. Fear of losing Tony. Fear of Ward coming back even thou he personally made sure he wouldn't. He let the tears flow silently, as Tony held him closer, kissing his head. A whimper worked itself out of his throat. That whimper turned into a sob, crying into Tony's shoulder and chest. He couldn't hide the burden anymore. The entire past 24 hours bringing him down with its weight. Tony just held him closer, telling him how much he loves him.

He was lulled to sleep by Tony's voice. Tony telling how much he loves him. Everything about him. Down to the smallest detail. Once he was limp with sleep Tony let his own tears fall. He had to remain strong for his director. He made sure to be quiet but the tears continued as he curled around Phil. He was so close to losing him. He can't help but think what would happened if Phil had missed the portal.

He must have cried himself to sleep because he's being woken up by Phil talking in his sleep, face tight with fear. "Please...please let me die..." It was _that_ nightmare again. Tony frowned, holding Phil, shaking him gently. It didn't take much to wake him. "Phil. Phil your safe. I got you. Nothing's gonna hurt you. Never again." Phil woke with a gasp, tears in his eyes. Tony held him close. Phil swallowed the lump in his throat. His voice hoarse when he talked. "It was that dream again? Wasn't it?" Tony nodded. "Yeah." Phil just crumbled into Tony's arms and chest, letting a few tears fall before falling back into sleep again. Tony wanted to know why. Why did he wish death so often in his dreams? Did he want to die? He has a feeling it's more complicated then that. And He's gonna find out. 


End file.
